disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple
December 8, 2015 (current version) |closed= November 15, 2015 (original version) }} December 1, 2015 (current version) |closed= October 5, 2015 (original version) }} }} Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple (previously known as Jedi Training Academy) is a guest experience based on the Jedi teachings found in the Star Wars series, located at next to Star Tours: The Adventures Continue in the Echo Lake area at Disney's Hollywood Studios, at the Tomorrowland Terrace in Disneyland, and inside Videopolis Theater in Discoveryland at Disneyland Park (Paris). The premiere at Hong Kong Disneyland will be in June 2016, as part of its 10th anniversary celebration. The original version, Jedi Training Academy, closed at Walt Disney World on October 5, 2015, and reopened as Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple on December 1, 2015, with new characters from Star Wars Rebels. The Disneyland version closed November 15, 2015, and reopened as Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple on December 8, 2015. Jedi Training Academy In the original version, sixteen or more children sign up for each session at the beginning of the day to be Jedi Younglings and participate in a training session by the Jedi Master. They are provided training Lightsabers and Jedi robes. As the master completes the instruction of a simple combination of lightsaber attacks to the children, Darth Vader, Darth Maul and two stormtroopers appear. Each Jedi trainee can choose face off with either Maul or Vader until everyone has got to fight a villain, which is when the villains retreat back to the stage, outnumbered (the trainees on the stage fought Vader, while those on the ground fought Maul). After Vader and Maul leave through a door on stage (in Disneyland, the stage raises and lowers Maul and Vader instead of them going through a door), the stormtroopers try to flee as well, but the door is closed because Vader and Maul left a little before they tried to flee, and the master uses the Force to open the door to let the stormtroopers leave. The children, now Padawans, are congratulated on their mastering of the Force by Yoda, then return the training lightsabers and robe, and are given a diploma for their participation. Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple In Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple, the group again goes through the training with the Jedi master and a Jedi Apprentice. Then, the group uses the force to open the doors to the Temple. Darth Vader comes out, followed by The Seventh Sister. Each trainee on the upper platform fights Vader, while the each trainee on the lower platform fights Seventh Sister from Star Wars Rebels. After each trainee has faced off with a villain, Vader and The Seventh Sister turn to leave. Right before they would go through the doors, they turn around to seemingly fight again. The Jedi master then leads the trainees in using the Force to push The Seventh Sister and Vader back into the Temple. Darth Maul then comes out of the Temple and begins a fight with the Jedi Apprentice. Yoda then speaks to the Apprentice, who had previously been trying to stay out of the fight. The Apprentice then battles and defeats Maul. Right before killing Maul, the trainees tell the Apprentice to stop. The Apprentice lets Maul live, and Maul goes back into the Temple. Maul comes back out the trainees once again use the Force and push Maul back into the Temple. Trainees then return the training lightsabers and robe, and are given a diploma for their participation. ''Star Wars'' Weekends Jedi Training Academy originally was a part of Star Wars Weekends and only took place during it. While it is now being featured daily throughout the year, it was especially popular during Star Wars Weekends. Other Locations *Jedi Training Academy has been offered at the Star Wars Celebration convention, as well as the D23 Expo. *From July 4-19 2015, Jedi Training Academy took place at Hong Kong’s iconic Times Square as Jedi Academy. Gallery Jedi Academy Logo.jpg|Jedi Training Academy logo at Disneyland Jedi Training Academy at Disneyland.jpg|Former location at Disneyland Jedi Training Academy at Disney's Hollywood Studios.jpg|Former location at Disney's Hollywood Studios Jeditrainingacademylogodlp.jpg|Jedi Training Academy poster at Disneyland Paris Jedi Training Academy at Hong Kong Times Square.jpg|Former location at Hong Kong Times Square References Category:Star Wars Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios entertainment Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment Category:Hong Kong Disneyland entertainment Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios attractions Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Tomorrowland attractions Category:Echo Lake attractions Category:Discoveryland attractions Category:Videopolis Theater Category:Star Wars Weekends Category:Season of the Force Category:Seasonal attraction overlays